I found the future
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Amy found something in the snow on a winters day. Going to the future to find out where it came from, she and Sonic sure do have a blast. R&R x Sonamy, Knuxrouge, Tailscream... :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

In the season of spring, the flowers were gleaming and birds were chirping. Everyone was out playing in the park or sitting on the beach waiting for the breeze to come their way. It was very hot back then, and was till it turned to winter. Everyone sat inside, by the windows watching snow or rain fall from the sky onto the grass or paths. Mobius was not looking great in the 'Christmas' season and never did.

In a warm cosy house, was a familiar pink hedgehog sitting staring out the window holding a cup of hot chocolate to warm herself up. Amy rose was watching the small snowflakes fall to the ground. She wore a red jumper and baggy trousers to warm herself up as it was freezing cold.

She wished a thousand times that she could go out and come back in without getting a cold or the flu.

Amy had turned 16, 2 months ago and had a great birthday party with everyone there. The only problem was, when she blew the candles she had a sicky feeling inside her making her want to cry but she had kept it back before anyone could notice. The day after her birthday surprised her…a lot. She found out that she know longer loved her hero.

She had told rouge about it and she said that it was hormones changing.

So for the past 2 months, amy rose never again chased sonic around, surprising huh?

Amy shivered, and sipped her hot chocolate. She waited for a second then realised something out side.

'a basket?' she thought. She pressed herself closer to the glass of the window to get a better look.

Under a tree, that stood quite close to her house was a basket. But it confused her more when she saw something moving inside it.

She jumped of her window-cill and ran to her coat and shoes. After placing both items on herself, she opened the door and ran out. She tiptoed getting closer and closer to the object and gasped.

"oh my god!" she screamed, looking down at a tiny baby hedgehog covered in a white blanket.

She kneeled down and stroked the baby's face to see if the child was awake.

The baby moved a little before opening their dark green eyes. Amy looked around to see if she could see anyone who might of left them here.

"hello?" she shouted. No one replied so amy decided to pick the baby up and wrap it in the white blanket then walked back into the house.

She carefully placed the hedgehog on the sofa and closed the door.

The baby didn't move or talk, it just laid there where amy had put them.

The pink hedgehog walked over and unwrapped the blanket from the child and examined it. Amy checked to see if the baby had any marks or type of abuse on it. She repeated her check and found nothing. "why would someone want to leave a…" amy looked up and down and blushed. "baby girl out by my house?" amy asked herself. Amy smiled at the baby and laid her back down on the sofa. Amy sighed and put the white blanket back on the baby. "well…I might as well name you, till I find out your real parents" amy told the child.

She carefully thought of names to suit the baby. Dark green eyes, violet coloured fur, 4 quills placing down like Amy's.

"um…tina?" amy questioned herself. She took another glance at the hedgehog and shook her head. "no…that doesn't suit her at all, maybe violet?" amy stared at the light purple hedgehog. "yeah…violet will work, it goes with the colour of your fur" amy said happily. She jumped up and clapped her hands. "great!…now I just need to ask vanilla for some diapers and clothes for a…uh" Amy's face turned into a frown.

"you look 3 months old…so lets just go with that" she answered, making a slight smile.

Violet moved her green eyes at amy, who was running to the phone.

Amy grabbed her phone and dialled a couple of numbers into it then pressed it against her right ear. She looked at violet and grinned while listening to the phone.

"hello this is vanilla's nursery centre…mrs rabbit speaking" said a calm voice on the other line. Amy gulped.

"hi vanilla, it's amy…do you have any diapers for a 3 month baby hedgehog?" amy asked.

"what? You had a baby and you didn't tell me?" vanilla asked, in a shocked tone.

"well…uh, do you have any diapers?" amy asked again.

Suddenly a large yell was heard in the background of the call.

"do we have any 3 month diapers for amy's baby!" vanilla shouted.

Amy looked at violet and giggled.

"yes amy…we do have some, I'll get cream and tails to bring the pack over" vanilla said nicely.

Amy sighed in relief. "oh thank you" she gasped.

"not a problem…bye dear" after that the call ended and amy dropped the phone. "great! I wasn't deciding on keeping you" amy said softly as she made her way over to the silent hedgehog.

Amy watched the small baby lift her arms out. "you want me to hug you?" amy asked in a confused yet surprised tone.

Violet kept her arms out still hoping amy would give in.

"aw that's so cute!" amy chanted as she swooped her arms around violet.

They embraced each other for a minute till the door bell rang which made violet scream in terror. Amy stared at violet and her sudden actions.

Her tears fell onto amy making amy pull away softly. She picked her up and travelled over to the door. Violet kept crying her eyes out but stopped when amy opened the door to meet a 2 tailed fox and a cute rabbit.

"hey guys…wanna come in?" amy asked. Tails' jaw swung open in the sight he saw while cream squealed. "aw amy, she is so cute!" cream said running up to look at the baby. Tails stepped inside holding a bag of diapers and glaring at violet.

"when the hell did you have her?" tails yelled, pointing at the helpless child in amy's arms.

"tails…don't worry, she isn't-" amy was cut of by tails, who pulled violet out of her arms and into his own. "she is pretty but how did you keep her from us…oh and sonic said he is coming" tails said calmly. Amy gasped.

"tails she isn't my-"

"oh look…isn't that cute, she holds your finger" cream cried with joy as she watched her finger getting touched by the baby's tiny hands who wrapped them around it.

Amy sighed. "if your not gonna listen to me then I might as well-"

"whose the dad?" tails asked.

Amy growled. "oh it's the lad down the street" amy said sarcastically.

Tails looked at her as if she was mad.

"really?" cream butted in.

When amy was about to say 'no it's not my child' , a large bang echoed through the house and sonic and shadow appeared.

"I won now deal with it player" sonic snapped. Shadow shook his head and turned to amy. "hi Ames…apparently you have a child" shadow said with a haunted look on his face.

"no…I don't" amy said as she crossed her arms. Sonic pointed over to violet and tails. "so whose that baby there?" he asked. Amy turned around and glared at tails and violet. "ugh" was all she could get out.

Shadow walked over and stroked violet's cheek.

"aw we have a faker jr in the club now" shadow smirked at sonic.

"she's not mine! Amy didn't even talk to me…even though I wanted her too" sonic mumbled. Amy wasn't listening she just headed to her room, upstairs and flopped on her bed.

"they don't even listen to me!" she growled.

Downstairs, tails told sonic and shadow that the father was the 'lad' who lived down the street. This made sonic get jealous and grumpy.

Cream sat on the sofa and nodded at everything tails told the hedgehogs.

"but didn't we go to her birthday party just…um 2 months ago or some thing?" shadow asked. Tails shrugged and cream nodded.

"so how come amy didn't have a big tummy then?" cream asked the others. Sonic sat next to cream ignoring everything they were saying. He just glanced at violet and turned away fierce fully. 'I wish she was my kid' he thought. He then sighed deeply but no one noticed.

He missed amy's birthday party and the day the team went to the beach. It upset him a lot to think that maybe amy had finally given up on him.

"hey! Sonic!" tails yelled. Shadow growled and punched the back of his head hard. "ouch!…what the fuck was that for?" sonic yelled as he rubbed the patch where shadow had hit him.

"oh shut up…faker" shadow snapped. Sonic stood up and glared at him.

"I'm not faker…you are!" sonic shot back. Shadow stepped forward.

"am I now?…well at least I'm not jealous of amy's new boyfriend" shadow growled, placing a grin on his face. Sonic jumped back.

"whoa! Who said that? I didn't" sonic shouted, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were all going red as knuckles' fur.

"hey! Guys…lets stop, we don't want violet to watch you guys fighting" tails committed. Cream nodded in agreement.

"shut up…no one cares anyway!" sonic grumbled.

"I do…now stop it" shouted a voice that came from the stairs. Tails and cream smiled. Once again amy had came to the rescue and stopped them before it turned into a wrestling match.

"amy!" shadow and sonic said in shock.

Amy nodded and jumped down the stairs, landing on her feet as planned.

"look…I need you guys to help me" amy said softly.

Violet looked up at amy and put her arms out again, like before.

Everyone watched as amy picked the baby up and balanced her on her hip. (like mothers do to their children)

"right…violet isn't my kid, I found her outside by the tree…you know the one which is near my front door" amy said sadly.

Tails looked at cream. "but you said that she was yours" cream whispered.

"I was being sarcastic…because you guys didn't listen when I tried to tell you, and then you got the wrong idea" amy explained truthfully. Shadow nudged sonic in the ribs and smirked. "see faker…there's no need to get jealous" shadow growled. Amy looked at them with a confused look which made everyone stare at the blue hedgehog who was blushing bright red. "I um…uh, nothing" sonic gulped. Shadow and tails glared at him while amy and cream walked away, either confused or scared of the way sonic acted. Violet looked over amy's shoulder over to the others.

She continued to stare at sonic and shadow. She pointed at them which made amy stop and turn to the males who looked back. Amy walked over to where violet was pointing and she ended up right in front of sonic.

"uh…I think she wants- you!" amy said, surprised that violet pointed to sonic. The blue hedgehog grinned a little before taking violet out of her arms and locked her into his own. Violet smiled at sonic and rested her head on his chest. Amy stepped back in fear and sadness. "s-she likes you" cream said happily. Amy nodded sadly. "yeah…she does" amy whispered. Tails looked at violet then at amy. Shadow did the same and noticed that violet looked like amy and sonic.

"amy?…where did you find violet again?" shadow asked calmly. Amy turned around and pointed out the window. "outside…by the tree" she answered. Cream ran over to the door and opened it. Tails followed her, till they ended up by the tree where amy found violet.

"you don't think-"

"a portal could of knocked violet from the future" tails finished. Cream nodded. Shadow came running out holding a chaos emerald in his hand.

"eggman might have made a portal in the future and threw violet in it, so she ends up here" tails said with a grin.

"which means violet is-"

"faker jr" shadow interrupted. Tails shrugged while cream shook her head in a disappointed way.

"so that's means violet is from the future?" cream asked. Tails smiled and nodded. "I think so, but I need to get some dna so I can see who her parents are" tails replied. Shadow grumbled and walked back into the house.

"whatever…next time you can leave me alone" amy shouted, crossing her arms. Sonic hugged violet tighter. "I will…but I need to see my new niece" sonic growled as he looked down at violet. Shadow smirked and patted amy's back.

"what do you want!" amy snapped as she turned around to face shadow.

"hey sonic…that's your little buddle of fluff" shadow laughed. Amy looked at him as if he was crazy. "pardon?…violet was under my tree…in my garden" amy stated. Shadow laughed harder. "I mean that little hedgehog is both of yours…I think" he explained. Sonic almost dropped violet but amy slipped down and grabbed her before she hit the ground. "sonic!" amy yelled. Sonic blushed. "opps"

"you guys better get use to looking after a baby" shadow muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Amy walked around the room once again (after the 700th time).

"what are we gonna do?" she asked biting the material on her gloves. Sonic and Shadow shrugged. Tails and Cream took Violet upstairs into Amy's bedroom so she could sleep.

"okay! I got it!" Sonic shouted with joy as he stood up, pointing a finger up at the ceiling. Shadow looked at him with confusion. "you got balls?" he asked, smirking. Sonic shot a nasty glare at Shadow but he turned his head back to Amy. "you were saying?" she questioned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Sonic looked at her. "huh?".

Amy and Shadow sweat dropped at the blue hedgehog. "your so…"

"dum?" Shadow wondered, completing Amy's sentence.

Sonic tilted his head. "what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Shadow chuckled. "you had an idea…you know…about the baby?" Shadow said angrily. Sonic shook his head. "I was actually talking about me going to get a chilly dog" he said sadly lowing his head in shame. Amy growled.

"Sonic! We are talking about a baby…a baby we are not ready for!" she shouted, losing control of her temper. Sonic snapped back and stepped forward towards Amy. "yeah…well I'm hungry!" he growled, waving his pale arms around. Amy smirked and grabbed his hand, shaking it in a greeting manner. "hi hungry…I'm Amy, nice to meet you" she mocked. Shadow stepped back and hid in the dark corner so he could watch the action but wont get hurt at the same time. Sonic pushed Amy on the sofa hard. "what was that for you blue baboon?" she yelled, pouncing back up from the soft sofa. "me? You're the one who started it!" Sonic shouted. Amy went to punch him in the face but he grabbed her wrist before they connected. "LET ME GO!" she growled. Sonic looked at her. "your not so tough" he laughed. Suddenly a hard kick made him lift up and smash into the wall. He groaned in pain, opening a eye to see Amy waving at him by the sofa. "you should never underestimate my powers" she said happily, putting her gloved hands on her skinny hips. Sonic lifted himself up a little and mumbled something about girls. "I will never understand girls" he whispered. Shadow smiled (something he rarely does). "did Sonic get beat up by a girl- I mean women" he corrected quickly after getting a stare at Amy. Sonic coughed and smirked. "who says it's over?" he chuckled, charging at Amy.

Amy noticed this and flipped up in the air, landing on her feet and hands pressed down to keep her balanced. While sonic ended up smashing into Amy's kitchen wall…through the other side, creating a massive hole in the wall. "SONIC!" Amy and Shadow yelled, running over to his aid.

Sonic was under the broken table with chairs and bits of wood stuck in his quills. He opened both of his eyes to see the other 2 hedgehogs laughing at the state he was in.

The only words sonic could say was "ouch" in a painful yet creaky voice.

The floating island à

"yeah whatever" shouted a red echidna known as Knuckles. The white bat smirked at him. "don't you believe me…_hunny_?" Rouge asked, looking at the ring which was placed on top of her gloved finger.

Knuckles bit his bottom lip. "stop saying that word! I'm not married to you" he moaned.

"yet" she whispered. Knuckles crossed his arms across his chest and carried on looking at his master emerald.

Rouge laid by him and started to play with dreadlocks. Knuckles noticed and pulled away sharply, but Rouge had a tight grip on them and made him yelp in pain. "ouch!" he screamed. Rouge let go of his dreadlocks and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "d-did that hurt?" she asked.

He put his gloved hand on his sore part of his head and gave Rouge a death glare. "yes it bloody hurt you moron!" he spat. Rouge closed her arms and shrugged.

"god, no need to be stressed about it" said Rouge. Knuckles growled and turned his back to her. She sighed and moved her closer to him. She put her lips towards knuckles' ear and whispered. "I'm sorry knuckles".

Knuckles turned around to glare at her, but she was gone.

He stood up and looked up in the sky and saw the bat flying away of the floating island.

Amy's house à

Amy was once again pacing round the living room but this time Tails and Cream were with her. Shadow stood in the background chuckling as he watched the blue hedgehog pull the bits of wood from his quills. "ow!" Sonic cried again, pulling a splinter out from his quills.

Amy turned and stared at him. "stop moaning…it's your fault, oh and fix the hole you made in my kitchen wall" Amy demanded.

Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled another splinter out.

"ah ouch!" he screamed. Amy turned back to Tails and Cream.

"so? Is violet asleep?" she asked them. Cream nodded happily hugging her chao, Cheese. "yep and I have a hair sample…so I'm going to head back to the workshop and find out whose the parents" Tails explained holding a light purple hair. "okay…you do that, and uh? Cream?" Amy asked, turning herself to the small rabbit. "I might need some baby supplies…could you-"

"I'll get some from mother" Cream cheered, holding Cheese in her arms and running out the door. "okay see you in a bit Ames" Tails shouted as he turned around and followed Cream out the door. Amy looked up at Shadow. "um…what are you doing?" she asked, looking in the direction he was staring in. She giggled when she saw Sonic pull another splinter from his quills. "aw man…this hurts" he cried. Amy sighed and walked up to him and bent down to pull the last one out of his quills. She carefully rubbed around the area the splinter was in and slided it out as easy as that.

Sonic had his eyes closed at all times but once he found out there was no pain, he quickly opened them and smirked. "wow that didn't hurt" he stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy, Shadow and Sonic sat on the sofa staring at each other. But when Sonic looked at Amy, she would look back then turn away. "This is stupid…when will that little brat get here!" Shadow yelled, punching his fists into the cushion behind him. Amy shrugged. "Better be soon…I can't take it much longer" she said sadly. Sonic rubbed his tummy after it growled for food. Amy turned to Sonic and pointed to the kitchen. "Hey hungry…there's food in there, help ya self to it" she giggled. Sonic mumbled and stood up. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog…not hungry" he snapped, walking away from the sofa. Shadow smirked at his babyish behaviour and laid back in his seat. Amy shook her head and turned to Shadow.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on him?" Amy asked shyly placing a hand on her cheek. Shadow shook his head fierce fully. "oh no! carry on…I like his pain" he chuckled. Amy grinned at him then looked back at Sonic who was stuffing all the food in his mouth. Sonic grabbed the cookies by the kettle and shoved them in his mouth. "These are great! Hey Ames?" he shouted, spitting the leftovers out from his mouth. "Yeah?" Amy called back. "Do ya have any more cookies?" Sonic asked, grabbing a doughnut and dropping it in his mouth. Amy walked into the room and saw Sonic on the counter sitting like a 5 year old, dangling his legs over the side.

"Sonic! Get down!" the female shouted pointing at the ground.

Sonic frowned at her and crossed his arms tightly. "No!" he replied, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Sonic, stop acting like a baby and get down off my counter" she shouted stomping her right foot.

Sonic sighed and dropped to the floor. "There! Happy?" he mocked, giving her a slight grin. Amy screamed as loud as she could then pounced on the blue hedgehog. She pressed him against the floor and laughed. "I cant believe your getting beat up by a girl" she giggled.

Sonic blushed deep red as he looked at the position they were in.

"What? Are you blushing?" Amy asked, touching his red cheeks. "Maybe…and maybe not" Sonic answered. Amy laid her head on his chest…making him surprised? "Uh Amy?" he questioned looking down at her. All he got in reply was a "mmm?".

"Do you still love me?" he wondered. Amy rose from his chest and glared at him. "I-uh…well um…no" she said, struggling to get her words right.

"Why? Is it because I didn't come to your birthday party?" Sonic asked again. Amy stood up, rolled her eyes.

"And the beach party" she added. Sonic laughed nervously. "Yeah" was all he could say till Amy gulped…which got his attention straight away.

"Sonic…you can be a dam right loser sometimes and well…I can't believe I used to love you" she said softly, rubbing her arm. Sonic frowned and looked to the ground. "Why don't you love me then?" he asked again.

Amy, found this quite embarrassing. She didn't want to tell him that apparently her hormones were changing…well that's what Rouge said anyway, but she just could say anything, instead she stood there glaring at him.

"uh…it's a long story" she said hopelessly. Sonic crossed his arms. "I'm listening, carry on" he ordered.

"I- well uh…my birthday party, I think…uh I blew the candles out and the next day I didn't love you anymore, then I rang Rouge and she told me that my hor-hormones were uh…um changing" she explained.

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard making Amy sigh with relief.

She turned around and walked away quickly and ran upstairs. Shadow watched her run up the stairs and smirked as he entered the kitchen where Sonic was. "I see that she don't love ya anymore…faker" he laughed, while playing with his bracelets on his right wrist.

"Whatever Shadow…wait! You were listening?" Sonic asked giving him a death glare which meant 'run now or ya dead!'. Without any hassle Shadow was gone and ran out the kitchen as fast as his legs could take him.

Floating island

"Right bat-girl, you have annoyed me to the limit!" Knuckles shouted angrily. "Really? You have a limit?" the bat asked him, placing a smile on her lips.

Rouge was (yet again) at the floating island annoying the guardian of the master emerald. All he wanted was to be left alone with HIS 'rock' on HIS island!

"ROUGE! GET OF MY ISLAND NOW!" he spat. She giggled at him and his actions. "oh…I get it- you have mood swings" she laughed. Knuckles growled at her. "Rouge! Go away!" he demanded. Rouge shook her head. "I don't wanna…I'm staying with you, like it? Or not!" she screamed proudly. Knuckles grabbed Rouge and picked her up like a groom carrying his wife on their wedding day. "Aw change of heart?" Rouge asked calmly. Knuckles grinned and walked further away from the master emerald and closer to the edge of the island. He smiled evilly and was about to throw her off but she was fast asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was cuddling up to his chest. He did like it…but then he panicked.

"What do I do?" he asked himself. He couldn't just throw her off the island while she was asleep, she would properly die! Then again he couldn't keep her on the island either because he couldn't keep an eye on her and the master emerald.

"Great!" he mumbled. He walked back to the 'rock' with the bat still in his arms. Once he got there, he laid her down next to where he sat.

He growled and laid down beside her, glancing at the night horizon.

It was all different colours like, red, orange, blue, pink and purple.

"I love you knuckles" said a calmly sleepy voice. Knuckles looked down at Rouge to see her cuddling him like as if he was her teddy bear.

"If you would only stop bugging me then-" he stopped himself forcefully and stared at her. He bent down to her face and pressed his lips against hers deeply. She opened her eyes to meet his. His purple eyes shone down at her connecting with her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. Knuckles squeezed her leg making Rouge pouch on him. He laughed then kissed her neck making Rouge moan and scream. "I love you too Rouge" he said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy held Violet in her arms, cuddling her softly. Shadow had ran off to check on Tails and Cream. And Sonic was…well uh running around the world.

Amy had fed Violet and changed her nappy, which confused her a little because she had to find a way to put the nappy on. "oh Violet…I hope Tails can find out where you come from soon" the pink female cried. Suddenly the front door banged itself open revealing Shadow and Sonic.

"Would you shut up!" Sonic snapped at his 'emo' friend.

"Stop moaning…your hurting my ears" Shadow said giving him a cold glare.

Sonic shrugged. Once Violet saw Sonic, she stared at him and put her arms out. Sonic's eyes widened in shock as he walked over and took her out of Amy's. Amy sighed and flopped on the sofa. "my head hurts" she cried. Shadow looked at her sadly and sat down beside her.

"Don't worry Ames…I went to check Tails and Cream, uh and they said that they will be over as soon as possible" Shadow said, being as calm as he could. Amy nodded and laid back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She opened them again and saw Sonic and Shadow glaring at her with shock.

"You better go up stairs for a lie down" Sonic ordered, placing Violet on the floor. Amy got up and growled before walking upstairs and flipping up on her bed and falling fast asleep.

Amy's dream- or is it? (OMG! This should have a bit of Sonamy, Shad/oc and Tailscream. -

Amy woke up and jumped off her bed happily. "Uh? What time is it?" she asked herself out loud. She walked away from the bed and entered the bathroom. She yawned and grabbed her toothpaste and put it on her toothbrush but that's when it hit her!

A blue toothbrush was beside hers along with a white 1.

'uh? Why do I have 3 toothbrushes?' she thought. She turned around to see if anyone was pranking her or behind her.

"hello?" she asked in a scared tone. She turned back round to the sink and mirror and glanced at her reflection. She shrugged and turned the tap on before realising herself in the mirror. She jumped up in fright and looked at herself in the reflection. She had to admit, she did look pretty but that's when the problem came. She looked taller and her hair was longer. "ahh!" she screamed, putting her hands on her face and studying it closely. "oh god, oh god…eck I'm so uh pretty and different, I cant believe it" she gasped.

"mummy? What are you doing?" asked a little voice. Amy panicked and turned sharply and placing a strange frown on. "huh? Who are you?" Amy asked the little purple hedgehog

She looked like she was 6 years old and wore a blue dress with a white trimming at the bottom like amy's old red dress. She had 4 quills placing down like Amy's, with a blue ribbon and she had dark green eyes to match her blue sandals. "mummy? Are you okay?" the light purple hedgehog asked. Amy swung round to the sink and splashed water on her face to see if it was a dream…NO! she felt the water drip of her face and fall to the ground. "who are you?" Amy asked pointing at the child. "uh mummy? Did Flash upset you again? Daddy told him not to mess around" the little girl said, twiggling with her dress. "daddy? Flash? Who are you?" Amy asked fierce fully. The girl walked forwards and put her arms out for a hug. This made amy automatically hug back…knowing or getting an idea of who she was. "I'm sorry…Violet" she cooed. The light purple hedgehog nodded and skipped off making Amy get more confused.

"where am I?" she wondered.

"Honey? Ames ? where are ya?" shouted a voice which amy knew straight away. "s-sonic?" she questioned, looking round the corner of the bathroom into the hallway.

There stood a tall blue hedgehog with emerald eyes and 3 quills.

It was Sonic, but she blushed knowing how handsome he was.

"uh…here, I mean I'm in here" she said cheerfully waving at the blue hedgehog to get his attention.

He smirked and walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Heya hun…have ya seen Flash anywhere?" he wondered, placing his pale arms around her waist. Amy blushed even more and gulped feeling his lips touch her neck. "I-I uh…Flash?, eek…um…don't know" Amy cried hopelessly. Sonic laughed at her and her actions. "you okay Ames? was it last night? I'm sorry if I hurt ya" he said sadly with a tone of guilt in his voice. Amy's eyes widened. "w-what did we…um do last night?" Amy gulped with fear. Sonic nuzzled his nose in her neck making her twitch.

"come on hun…don't you remember? I didn't know you was drunk at the time…I would of stopped if you wanted me too" he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"um…what? I wasn't drunk! I mean I forgot because I had a…uh headache? Yeah a headache" Amy said happily. Sonic smirked and whispered in his ear. "we tried again…and this time you said you wanted a girl because boys are a pain" he laughed, grinning at her.

Amy blushed deep red but put her hand of her cheeks so sonic wouldn't notice.

"you mean…you and me? Did it?" she asked him. He winked at her and nodded but also chuckled.

"wow I bet you was drunk…anyway Shadow and Gwen will be round soon along with Shade so…we better make sure Flash is in his bedroom" Sonic explained. Amy looked at him surprised.

"whose Gwen and Shade?" she wondered. Sonic shook his head.

"you know…Shadow's wife and kid, Amy…your best friends with Gwen" he said with a puzzled look. Amy smiled. "uh oh yeah I forgot" she answered.

(so Amy's suddenly woke up in the future somehow…any way here's a bit of Tailscream but this is in the present…ok enjoy)

Tails glared at the hair again and laughed. "I was right! Violet's from the future!" he cheered making Cream giggled. "oh Tails…stop being silly, we have to go to Amy's and tell her the news" Cream said in a motherly way.

"uh yeah…right, but there fine anyway so lets just talk and then we will go over" he told the rabbit, with a blush appearing.

Cream smiled and looked at him. "Tails? Are you blushing?" she asked getting a closer look.

Tails shook his head and crossed his arms.

"no…why would I be blushing?" he wondered. Cream laughed and jumped up and down. "you are! You are! I can see!" she chanted. Tails rolled his eyes at her and sat down on a chair.

"so cream…do you wanna go out for a drink?" he questioned, making the blush appear more.

Cream looked at him with joy in her eyes. "y-you mean like a date?" she cheered. Tails shrugged. "call it what you want…I just call it 'getting a drink" he laughed. Cream giggled and hooked her arm round his and walked off. 'oh my god…im going on a date with tails!' she thought happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With Sonic and Shadow

Sonic sat on the sofa watching Violet play with a teddy bear that Shadow had brought her. He watched her dark green eyes glow and shine as she played with the bear. It made him smile when she just sat there laughing and cuddling the stuffed animal. "Hey Violet…wanna wake Amy up?" Sonic asked, placing a smirk on his face. The child stared at him and then carried on playing with her new toy which made Sonic sweat drop.

"Okay! Come on kid…lets go and wake her up" he cheered, grabbing her and running up the stairs. They entered the room and smiled as they saw…nothing?

"uh? Amy?" Sonic asked, looking around the room. He placed Violet on the bed and looked around again. "Hello? Ames? you here?" he questioned. He turned around and saw Violet snuggling up to a pillow which looked liked Amy had slept on. "Amy…where are you?" he wondered. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to Violet, who was falling asleep.

He laid there for a minute and growled. "where did she go!" he muttered.

Amy (remember people…she's somehow in the future)

It wasn't long till Amy finally knew who Flash was. Then again, you could hear him a mile away. "Mum! I want cookies" the little blue hedgehog yelled. Amy growled and shook her head. "Look! I've only known you for about 2 hours and now your treating me like a mum" she snapped. Flash sat down in the dining room chair and grinned. "Uh…you are my mum and you've known me since I was born" he chuckled. Amy jumped up and screamed. She was so confused. How did she get into the future? Why was she here? Who did this?

All those questions haunted her mind, making her feel sick and dizzy.

"I wish I wasn't here right now! This isn't even where I'm supposed to be" she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Flash shrugged. "Uh yeah…whatever, now where's my cookies?" he asked angrily. Amy grinned at him and slapped her hands on the table. "Your not getting them till I find out what happened to me" she said coolly. Flash laughed. "Yeah right…now give me cook- hold up" he said firmly, waving his arms around.

Amy stared at him and nodded for him to carry on. "What do you mean by finding out what happened to you?" he questioned. Amy sat down beside him and started to talk.

"Well…I came from the past and it's really confusing because I'm only 16 actually…but the past Sonic told me to go for a rest, so I did but when I woke up…I was here and in a different body!" she said looking down at her body. "So you mean like time travel?" Flash asked calmly. Amy nodded.

"Was err Eggman outside your window or was he dead then?" Flash wondered. Amy shook her head. "Eggman is still alive in my dimension, but I don't know if he was outside my window" Amy answered. Flash nodded and jumped of the chair. "Do you have some way to contract dad in the past?"

Amy shook her head. "No" she whispered.

Suddenly a sliver echidna ran into the room screaming.

"Eggman's alive!" she shouted.

Amy glanced over at Flash, who shrugged in reply. "Um…who are you?" Amy asked looking at the echidna. "Amy Hedgehog! Don't joke around like this when Eggman's alive and building a time machine" she cried.

That's when it hit her. Eggman. Time machine.

"Eggman must of had Violet when she was a baby and threw her into the time machine making her land by my house in the past!" she gasped.

"Amy? Are you okay?" the echidna asked her in a worried tone.

"Um…look! I'm from the past and the future eggman must of took me into this time for some reason and well I don't have a clue what's happening in this time" she explained.

"uh okay then…so your past amy?" the echidna wondered. Amy nodded.

"oh then I'm gwen…I met Shadow in town and apparently I remind him of maria" Gwen sighed. Amy looked at her with wide eyes.

"you did?"

Gwen nodded. "um…yeah, I thought you was Shadow's girlfriend" Gwen said with a blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy screamed so loud that Gwen's ear drums blew up! Flash stood in the background holding his ears.

"what? Me ? As shadow's girlfriend? Your joking!" the pink female shouted. Flash chuckled but quickly frowned when Sonic came into the room looking confused. He stared at flash for a while with a 'what's going on' look. Flash pointed to his mum then ran off. Gwen and Amy turned around and waved happily, acting like nothing happened. "hi…um hunny" Amy gulped, forcing down a word which she didn't want to say. Sonic shook his head at her behaviour. "Amy? Are you okay?" he asked, taking his hand out for her. She looked at his gloved hand and grasped it tight before getting lead away from Gwen to the living room. Amy looked puzzled when she saw a familiar black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills. Sonic sat by him and placed Amy on his lap then wrapped his arms around her. "so where's Shade?" Sonic asked him. Amy looked at the hedgehog who sat beside her and Sonic. "who are you?" Amy wondered. Sonic and the hedgehog looked at each other before glancing back at Amy.

"Ames? It's shadow!" Sonic answered, slapping his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow looked at his hand then at Sonic. "take it off before I rip it off" he demanded. Sonic gulped and flopped his hand back round Amy's waist. Amy giggled but then saw Gwen coming into the room with a serious face.

"Amy! I need to talk you about your…um project" she shouted. Amy winked at her then jumped of Sonic's lap so she could walk off with Gwen.

"So Amy…I found out what we need to do to get you back in your present" Gwen cheered. Amy sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay this is what we do…Eggman would be in his base right now, so if we sneak in and throw you on the time machine, then you would be back in your normal present" Gwen said happily. Amy shook her head. "No cause Eggman would still use it and I have violet in the present too" she explained.

"destroy the machine then!" said a dark voice. Gwen and Amy turned around and smiled at a smaller version of Shadow the hedgehog. He looked just like him but he had sliver and blue mixed in his fur.

"Who is he?" Amy asked, pointing to the mini Shadow. Gwen laughed and ran over to the child and hugged him. "He's mine and Shadow's son…Shade" she chuckled. Amy's eyes widened. "oh my god! Really?"

Gwen nodded and Shade growled. "As I was saying…if you blow up the time machine then everything will go back to normal" Shade grumbled. Amy jumped in the air. "yes! Then I can go home!" amy cheered. Gwen smiled and shade nodded. "well then…we have to go now, we don't want dad and uncle Sonic knowing that were gone" shade said. Amy nodded and ran into the living room but was stopped by flash. "I'm coming too" he yelled. Amy sighed and nodded. Violet and sonic were in the living room with shadow talking about the past.

Amy, Gwen, Shade and Flash all walked into the room and headed to the front door.

"where are you guys going?" sonic asked. Amy looked at Gwen and grabbed Flash. "were going shopping! Be back later" she replied. Flash smirked and pretended to be horrified to make sonic believe it. "ah man…no I don't wanna go shopping!" he cried. Sonic blinked and waved bye while Amy and Flash was out of the house in seconds, followed by Gwen and Shade.

Back in the present with Shadow and Violet -

The baby was once again crying, and Shadow was looking after her. Sonic went off to find Amy, and Tails and Cream were on a date.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Violet cried. Shadow growled and picked her up again and threw her in a pram. "Right! Were going out to the park!" Shadow stated. Violet stopped crying and stared at the male hedgehog. "do you want to play at the park?" Shadow asked as he pushed the pram out the door of Amy's house. The baby said nothing, she just stared at Shadow and gulped.

Still in the present…but with Sonic -

Sonic raced through the jungles, parks and towns but had no luck on finding amy. He zoomed round the town centre, looking through shop windows and searching in stores but still he couldn't find her.

He ran over to a club where Amy worked and walked in. Rouge was in there talking to a green cat and a blue bat. Sonic smirked and walked up to her and grabbed her stool, making her spin round sharply. "Hey! What's the big id- Sonic!" she stopped quickly and glared at him. The green cat and blue bat stared at them and started to whisper to each other. "what are you doing here?" Rouge yelled, annoyed that sonic irrupted her talk with her friends. "have you seen Amy?" Sonic wondered sadly. Rouge shook her head and jumped of her stool. "but she should be here…the boss needs to talk to her, why? What have you done?" Rouge asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Sonic gulped and put his hands up in defence. "I didn't do nothing, I swear but she's gone and I cant find her" Sonic replied. Rouge crossed her arms and sighed.

"you didn't break her heart again did you?" Rouge questioned. Sonic shook his head.

"she don't like me anymore anyway" he said sadly, lowing his head.

"did she tell you why?" Rouge asked again.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't remember but I'm looking for her and I need her help cause I cant look after Violet by myself" Sonic cried. Rouge's ears perked up. She looked at him and uncrossed her arms curiously. "w-whoses Violet?" she wondered. Sonic blushed and scratched his ear.

"she's mine and Amy's um…uh child" he whispered. Rouge jumped up in shock.

"what?" she screamed. Everyone in the club stopped and stared at her and Sonic.

"Rouge…keep your voice down, there's reporters and stuff round here" Sonic growled. Rouge shrugged and sat back on her stool. "I cant believe you never told me! When did Amy have her?" Rouge questioned. Sonic blushed even more but ran out the club so he wouldn't answer.

Present time still but with tails and cream-

Cream sat down at a table with Tails beside her. "so…what do you wanna eat? My treat" tails said softly as he passed cream the menu. Cream smiled and kissed his cheek before taking the menu and looking through it. "I would have a burger…you?" she asked passing the menu back to Tails. "I'll have the same…but with cheese" Cream stared at him in shock. "cheese?" she screamed. Tails nodded but looked puzzled. "uh yeah…don't worry it's not gonna be cheese the chao" Tails laughed. Cream smiled warmly and hugged him making Tails blush. "after this can we go and tell Amy and Sonic the news?" cream wondered. Tails nodded. "sure but I think they already know, I mean Violet looks like a mix of Sonic and Amy and-"

"have you seen Amy? Tell me now!" shouted a blue hedgehog, who was growling at the waiter. Tails gulped and jumped out of his seat to see Sonic.

"hi Sonic…um whats up?" he asked him. Sonic shook his head and grumbled at the young fox. He just turned around and walked away from tails, with his head down. "sonic? Sonic! Hey sonic! Tell me what's up?" Tails called to him. Sonic waved and ran off again disappointed. Tails shrugged and ran back to Cream. She sat there with her mouth open wide and tears flowing down her face. "Tails…whats the matter with sonic? Why does he want to know where Amy is? I thought she was at home" Cream cried. Tails mumbled something and grabbed her hand before running out of the café and catching after sonic. A large crowd of people all stood around a certain place so Tails knew sonic would be there. He stopped behind them and jumped up to look over. But didn't see anything. Cream grabbed his hand and kept him on the ground. "did you see it? Whats over there?" she questioned. Tails bit his bottom lip. "I couldn't see anything" he mumbled. Cream smiled and flapped her ears and flew up in the air. Tails watched her and smirked before spinning his tails round and flying up over the crowd with Cream. Sonic looked up and smiled when he saw Tails and Cream. "hi Sonic…you need a lift?" Tails asked calmly. Sonic nodded and jumped up in the air and grabbed Tails trainers. "okay lets go!" Cream cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the future with Amy 

Amy was so mad, as her and Gwen walked there was Shade and Flash fighting. It annoyed her.

"You smell…"

"Shut up faker jr"

Gwen and Amy shook their heads in shame. "do they do this a lot then?" Amy asked her new friend. Gwen nodded quickly. "oh yeah, every time they see each other" she answered. Amy sighed. "Gwen?" she wondered making the echidna look at her. "mm?" "am I a good friend in the future?" this made Gwen smile. "yeah you're a really good friend to everyone you know, since I first met you. You were by my side…Sonic says you're a perfect wife and mother too. You have a really good life aswell" Gwen replied to her. Amy's smile grew wide. "wow…but I don't love Sonic so how did I end up marrying him? And having kids?"

Gwen shrugged. "guess you realised something for him, and he must of really liked you then"

Suddenly Shade and Flash came running over with laughter.

"we are here!" they both shouted, then giving each other evil looks. "I said it first" Flash snapped. Shade crossed his arms. "whatever faker"

Gwen and Amy sweat dropped at each other for their stupidity. "right…so what do I do when I get there?" Amy asked everyone. Shade smirked. "when we activate the portal, you jump in and it will automatically send you back to your dimension ok?" Shade explained. Amy nodded then looked down. "what about the baby Violet?" she questioned with sadness. Shade smirked. "the portal will still be open, all you need to do is put her in it and it will send her back to the year she came from…don't worry it will be fine and everything will go back to normal then me mum and Flash will destroy the time machine and get uncle Sonic and dad to jail Eggman"

"everyone's happy" Flash butted in. Gwen smiled, while Amy shrugged. "ok sounds easy…"

Shade and Flash grinned as they started to walk up to Eggman's old lair. Amy stared in shock. It was rusty and old not like what it was in her time. Gwen saw this and patted her back. "keep calm Amy, your almost home" she whispered.

Meanwhile at Amy's house in the present

Sonic sat on the sofa with anger. "where did Shadow take my kid!" he shouted. Tails patted his back. "chill out Sonic…he will be back soon" Cream nodded. "but Violet is my child not his! Mine! And I lost Amy! Where the hell did she go? No one knows!" Sonic panicked. Cream held cheese close to her while Tails moved away from Sonic.

"just calm down…besides I didn't think you cared for Amy or Violet" Tails admitted crossing his arms proudly. Sonic looked up at him in shock.

"of coarse I care about Amy! She is mine! I love it when she use to chase me about like I was her only one, and I just didn't have the guts to stop and say how much she means to me…" Cream and Tails's eyes went huge. "Sonic are you saying you-"

"yes! I love Amy Rose! Happy!"

"wow faker…didn't know you cared so much about her" Shadow mumbled, pushing the pram into the house. The blue hedgehog stood up with his arms crossed. "where did you take her! Why did you take her! She is not your kid! She is mine!" Sonic growled. Shadow sweat dropped at him with confusion. "o-k then Sonic…she is here now" he answered picking the violet baby up and plopping her into Sonic's arms. Sonic smiled and so did Violet when she saw Sonic. "oh Violet…I thought mean uncle Shadow hurt you" he chanted out to her. This made Shadow look at him with disgust. Tails and Cream gulped silently. "he really needs Amy…he is lost without her" Tails told Shadow and Cream. They both nodded while watching Sonic be the dad he never was to his daughter.

Violet giggled and laughed in her baby style which made everyone blush. It was so cute.

Sonic laughed, doing his trademark grin at her.

"I am going to be the best daddy in the world" he said happily. Cream smiled patting cheese on the head. "aww Sonic wants to be a daddy…isn't that sweet cheese?" she asked only getting 'chao chao' reply from her floating friend.

Back in the future

They were in. Eggman's lair wasn't even crawling with robots like it used to. Instead there were rotting robot pieces on the floor and old busted cameras dangling with 1 wire from the corners and ceilings. "wow I would of never thought I would see this in his lair" Amy gulped, holding Flash by his shoulders. "mum please…it would be best if we all keep quiet" Flash told his mum. Amy blushed after hearing Flash call her mum. "yeah um…your right" she gaped. Shade rolled his eyes. "look…" they suddenly all stopped apart from Gwen who ran into the room.

"the time machine" she cheered pointing at the machine with numbers counting on it. Amy and Flash smiled. "were here…but wait where's Eggman?" they all asked each others. Shade stepped forward then looked at Flash to stop where he was.

"what are you doing in my lab Sonic! Shadow!" a old egg shaped man asked, as he walked into the room with a wooden stick. Amy stopped and went to grab Flash but he was too busy walking forward. "I'm not Sonic" Flash shouted at the old man. Shade crossed his arms. "and who you calling Shadow?"

The man smiled. Amy looked at him with shock. It was Eggman, the shape, the goggles, the moustache…it was him but he was old as hell. Once Eggman saw Amy he smiled with evil. "I see you found out it was me then mrs hedgehog" he laughed croakily. Amy shook her head. "you did this didn't you" she growled looking down at herself. Eggman smiled walking past the 2 little hedgehogs and up to Amy using his walking stick.

"well yes…if you was still in the past you and Sonic would of got married and had them" Eggman snickered pointing at the blue hedgehog. "huh? That has nothing to do with me" she whispered. Eggman smiled stroking her face with his shaky hands.

"your such a pretty female, and if you knew about Sonic's feelings then you would have been with him now but I put a stop to it…by distracting the day"

"so you gave me Violet to distract me and Sonic so we wouldn't get together" she said sadly. Eggman nodded.

"yes and it worked…till I found out that you and Sonic knew who the child was so I brought you here, good isn't it?" he laughed. Gwen crossed her arms. "to be honest, that is the worst evil plan you have ever came up with" she shouted. Eggman smiled. "yes it is…but as you can see, your Flash seems to be fading" Eggman chuckled as he pointed to Flash the hedgehog. His arms were disappearing making Amy run out to get him.

"mum!" he shouted. Eggman waved at Flash.

"you have 24 hours to save your son, if you and Sonic don't confess each others love and mean it then it is over for Violet and Flash"

Amy looked at Gwen. Shade was staring at the poor Flash who seemed to be panicking.

"Amy go back in time now! You have to" Gwen said opening the portal. Shade growled as he went over to Eggman and smiled. Kicking him over to the other side of the room.

"ow my back!" Eggman cried in pain. Shade smirked.

Gwen smiled and hugged Amy goodbye then watched as she entered the portal. "tell my husband I love him" she whispered to her friend. Gwen nodded then watched as she began to fade.

"bye Amy… hope to see you soon"

Back at Amy's house

Sonic and Shadow were in shock, while Tails and Cream were trying their hardest to save the poor hedgehog. "Violet! Stay with us" they all shouted out. The little purple hedgehog was disappearing same as Flash was in the future. "maybe it's a sign" Tails said. Suddenly a blue light came out of no where. Everyone span round to see Amy walking out of the portal as her normal self. "guys! Give me Violet…she needs to go back home" Sonic nodded and picked up the disappearing baby and gave her to Amy. Out of no where was Amy at her older age smiling at the younger one with love. "thank you Amy…Sonic thanks you too" she whispered taking her baby from her hands. Violet smiled and soon the portal disappeared and Amy smiled.

She turned around and looked at everyone with sadness. "if I don't tell Sonic how much I truly love him Flash and the Violet will disappear and then we wont have a future" Amy began. Sonic looked at her in shock and surprise. "Sonic, I love you so much…I did not know this till I found out how much you loved me in the future, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I really don't care if you don't love me the same now. We have a really great future and I'm really looking forward to it…do you love me?" she asked feeling stupid that she told everyone about her feelings. Cream and Tails smiled, running over to hug Amy. Even cheese hugged her. Shadow smirked, looking at Sonic. So did everyone else even Amy. But she had so much hope in her eyes that she felt like she was going to cry.

Cream and Tails looked at each other and walked away into the kitchen taking cheese with them. Shadow smiled and patted Sonic on the back. "she is all yours…tell her how you feel" he whispered walking away into the kitchen with the others. Amy stood there sadly.

"I understand Sonic…you don't love me how I love you from all these years, I'm sorry" she said walking away and to the stairs. Sonic tilted his head and pulled his arm out to grab her. "Amy…please" he cried out, holding her wrist.

Amy turned and looked at him sadly. "Amy Rose the hedgehog…I love you" he said blushing red. Amy giggled at him. "right…I have loved you since I met you, sounds weird but you were so annoying back then and I really didn't like you after a while but my heart kept hurting when I saw you telling me the truth. Violet made me and you closer, I admit I got jealous when I found out you had a baby! But I was so happy to know that it was mine aswell as yours…when you chase me I feel so loved I just wanted to turn around and kiss you forcefully on those pink lips of yours. But I didn't have the guts too, properly cause I'm a hero and I shouldn't be with someone incase of Eggman after them and using them against me…I love you and I know that if Eggman tries to nap you from me your strong enough to come running back to me. Amy please give me a chance of being your boyfriend, maybe for a while or maybe forever, whatever suits you best. I love you and its so much…" Sonic suddenly stopped looking into Amy's glassy eyes. Tears fell from her face as she jumped on him and kissed him lovingly on the lips for the first time in their lives.

"Sonic! That was so sweet" she giggled, wiping the tears from her face. "but I have to ask…why did you miss my birthday party?" she wondered. Sonic shrugged, pulling out a little black box. "well my lovely…it was a birthday gift for you but it I had it hand made just for you but it took forever, that's why I missed it…I knew you would be upset" he said, making his ears fall down. Amy smiled looking at the case. "what is it?" she asked looking at it with wonder. Sonic smirked. "a engagement ring for you" he admitted softly. Amy's eyes grew wider than ever and her mouth dropped in shock. "now I know this might sound weird…especially coming from Sonic the hedgehog but…will you marry me?" he asked her, opening the case to a gold ring with a pink and blue diamond. "its very rare that diamond is…I had to go everywhere looking for the perfect one then gave it to the jeweller to put on a gold ring…and here it is"

Amy giggled, tearing falling from her face. "Yes Sonic! I will, I will!" she screamed out happily.

Everyone came running over in shock. "Sonic the hedgehog is getting married to Amy rose" they all gasped. Sonic hugged Amy tight. "oh yes I am…"


End file.
